Belief House By The Bay
by SaSW
Summary: Belief.. Have you found a belief that suits yourself? A one-shot fic revolving around the Ghost in A Link to the Past and what she may have been like. Short and dramatic. No violence,sex,cursing...just angst ;


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda. sobsniff

**About**:

I can't escape these romances, can I? Ah well… I just saw a fanart on deviantART by a wonderful artists Lettie. (Just put that name before .deviantart with .com and you'll be there. Links are hard to create on this program ; )

Anyways! If anyone knows _A Link to the Past _you probably know the ghost you get at the lone grave south of the Graveyard. She's really sad but thankful to have been brought back home where she can finally rest.

I was bored and took that to a new level—a reflection on her thoughts after meeting Link.

This may be a one shot, so…

**Edited:**

_N/A_

"Nostalgic… Thank you…" My voice was but a whisper past his pointed ear, which twitched and turned red at my utterance.

He gave a stiff nod to me, and then slowly stepped out of the house, gently closing it behind him.

My heart sunk, but was gradually lifted as my hollow gaze followed a source of light. I felt myself go rigid with happiness, my throat drying and tightening.

I stop now, and ask you… do you believe me?

Do you believe that a spirit who has long been displaced from her body can still feel this way?

Oh, bother, I'm being troublesome again…

… He just made me want to cry.

To… be alive.

Tangible.

… Loved.

He had showed a small, almost unnoticeable motion of love. For _me._ Even in death…

I remember very clearly walking over to the candle and laying my hand over the flame, shocked when warmth met my invisible touch. The aforementioned hand reached up, then, creating the same sensation against my faded cheek.

I sobbed that day.

That boy… he had saved me. Brought me home, helped me relive happiness. I had given him my secret shell in return for his kindness.

His soft blue eyes had taken me, though. His pitiful gaze pierced my heart.

Woe is me! My soul had sat restless over my grave and my family long forgotten their child!

I had been so alive once—Yes! My life regained… cut short by the Moblin King…

That same day I had floated over my bed, continuing my crying as I felt the softness reach my back, almost as if becoming real!

"_You, woman! Do not defy me!"_

"_I will never let you have this shell! My father… he would not stand for it, and neither shall I! Back with you, scum!"_

"_SILENCE!"_

I flinch, as I did then, instinctively touching my sides in a silent embrace.

So many decades had passed since my death, and I still choke up at the thought of him being able to crush me so easily.

But that boy… my hero… he saved me from such peril even after the fact! He brought me home when other had forgotten me, only murmured over family discussions about 'that poor girl.' Yet they did nothing. Maybe a flower or two…

… Nothing.

Back to our meeting… I can still feel the flush—a flush?—creep into my cheeks when I glanced across the room and saw myself looking back.

_I saw myself looking back._

I had touched the little point of my nose, the blush in my tanned cheeks, the thick lashes framing teal eyes… Dark hair mingled with streaks of golds and coppers.

Flattened were my dress's wrinkles, letting the creamy white be seen again, gold trimmings shimmering in the candle light, reflecting as did the tears in my eyes. Shined they did, like the tiny pearls draped over the tie around my neck that met with the old leather band taming my shoulder length hair.

I even took the time to see if my wooden sandals were still intact. But of course! There were very precious to me, given by the carpenter's lovely young son, you know.

I had to shake my head, and stomp my feet to believe, gasping when they made noise and contact with the broken planks huddled on the floor.

I cried harder and stood.

I laughed.

I danced.

I was _alive_.

My house was my _home_.

But I stopped, casting a fleeting look out the dusty window that was slightly cracked. (I frowned to myself for it was only a scratch when I had lived here.) Me eyed widened and my heart leaped and flipped at least ten times.

A young couple was looking curiously at the house. The man… looked just like the carpenter's son—a dark, handsome young man. And his lover was a beautiful mix of tan and blonde.

I paused, and watched as my hands faded in the light that shone through a crack and stole the flame on the candle.

I smiled.

I felt my physical form filtering into the rays of the heavens, the Ballad of the Wind Fish echoing as I sang along, chuckling as the door creaked open and a short intake of air was heard before I slipped away.

I felt a warmth radiating between them, and smiled at the thought of a new baby girl being carried in the woman's arms…

I never believed in rebirth.

Then again, I never believed in heaven.

But here I am now.

Alive or not… Can I decide?

Yet…

Can you believe?

Whew… Nice and short and dramatic.

Whaddya think?


End file.
